Kid Icarus: Daybreak
by Temporal Break
Summary: It's been three years since Hades's hostile invasion of Earth ended, and a familiar (and massive) threat is returning to Earth. However, it'll take more than Skyworld's only angel to take it down; this time, the Free-For-All fighter are coming along to fight the threat and save Earth


**Hello, peoples of the internet, and welcome to Kid Icarus: Daybreak! A bit of history behind this story before we begin.**

**I have seen stories about Pit. I have seen stories about Viridi. I have even seen stories about the little girl and dog from Chapter 18. But do you know who doesn't seem to get any attention? The fighters from multiplayer mode. That's where this story comes in.**

**Just a quick note; I have to put the fighters as OCs since, well, there's no category for them in the character select. This chapter introduces the plot, and the next chapter will introduce the fighters.**

**This story will also have a more infrequent update schedule as I have another story (more of a series) that I am working on. Don't think that I won't pay attention to the quality of this story, though; I like to make sure all my works are top notch.**

**Thanks so much, and enjoy Chapter 1 of Kid Icarus: Daybreak!**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Un-Average Day in Skyworld

Ah, Skyworld. A beautiful and majestic kingdom, residing above the world of man like a Grecian guardian angel. Hundreds of temples and palaces rested on huge swathes of suspended land, with winged centurions flitting from place to place like an otherworldly beehive. At the center of the floating islands lay Palutena's Temple, a massive sanctuary which housed both the goddess of light and her angelic servant, Pit. Yes, it was truly a haven of peace and tranquility-

"AUUUUUGH!"

-most of the time.

A centurion sweeping the court outside Palutena's Temple recognized the cry of his goddess and gasped, "Lady Palutena! She's in trouble!" He immediately dashed toward the gates to the temple, leaving a spinning broom in his wake. When he finally reached the door, the handles wouldn't move; they were bolted shut. As the shin-high soldier tugged at the door, he heard more screams produced behind it.

"Oh, man, why couldn't I have been reincarnated as a strongarm?" the centurion moaned, slumped against the door. "At least then I could…wait a minute. I need a strongarm centurion!"

Looking around, he spotted a large centurion with tiny wings carrying a marble pillar two times his size. The smaller centurion sighed in relief, and then approached the giant, yelling, "Hey! Joel! I need you to break down this door for me!"

The giant angel turned to face the smaller one and slowly replied, "I don't think I should do that, Carl. Miss Palutena told me to take this pillar to the new gym in the south side and I don't want to make her mad."

"But Lady Palutena is the one in trouble, Joel! Come on, it's for the good of Skyworld!" the short soldier pleaded, well aware of the potential danger that his goddess could be in. The giant, however, just stood in the court with a befuddled look on his face.

"I dunno…" the giant mumbled, debating whether to help his friend or continue his task.

"I'll lend you my copy of Hello Kitty Party."

The strongarm's face lit up, but soon turned dark again as he pondered, "But Carl, I don't have anything I can use to break the door down."

"What about the pillar?"

*FWA-BOOM!*

The short centurion eyes went wide as he saw the dust covered entryway destroyed by the ten-ton stone support.

"T-Thanks, Joel." The centurion stuttered, flicking a grey cartridge behind his back as he rushed toward the pillar-demolished gates. When the giant caught the game, he grinned, pulled a Nintendo DS Lite out of his toga and put in the cartridge.

"He, he, he. I've missed you, Hello Kitty," he giggled as the title lit up the screens.

Meanwhile, the shorter soldier scurried over the debris, hacking up dust but determine to save his goddess…

…and was nailed in the head with a GameCube controlled for his troubles.

Shaking his head, the centurion looked up to see a fuming Pautena staring him down. He unsteadily rose to his feet and bowed, reciting, "My lady. I live live to serve and serve to live. What ails you?"

"What 'ails' me? I was just about to beat Pit in a match of Super Bash Sisters when my front door was smashed in by a building support! " she hissed, pointing to dust covered pillar sitting next to a sofa and TV set up in the middle of the chamber.

"It's Super Smash Bros!" a young voice yelled from behind the sofa. An angel, looking not much older than 13, leapt over the sofa and stood by Palutena's side. "Besides, I'd be winning by a landslide if we agreed not to use items…"

"But items make the game more fun! Besides, you probably wouldn't do much better even if we weren't using items," the goddess chuckled.

Despite this small truth, Pit mumbled, "Items are still cheap though…"

Palutena gave a small grin of amusement, then turned to face the centurion with a stern look. "As for you," she declared, pointing a sharpened nail in his direction, "You are responsible for repairing the doorway and will not leave until the task is completed. Is that understood?"

The centurion's jaw fell agape, then closed as he accepted his fate. "Yes, Lady Palutena," he murmured, sullenly walking toward the now wrecked entrance. Satisfied with the response, Palutena turned back to the television while Pit hung back with the centurion.

"Hey, Carl. If you need any extra robot power, there's a Cherubot to the right of the prison ruins," Pit whispered to the sullen centurion. "Just take it easy on her. Cherubot doesn't like a hard ride."

"I-I will, sir. Thank you, sir!" the centurion stuttered gratefully before flying out of the destroyed doorway. Satisfied with his work, Pit walked backed to the sofa, sat down, and started another round of Bash, er, Smash with the goddess of light.

As the countdown ran down for the beginning of the match, Pit asked, "Do you think we should be quieter when playing Brawl?" To which the goddess responded,

"Only if we want to avoid more exploding doors in the future."

* * *

Meanwhile, far above the atmosphere of Earth, in the vast expanse of stardust and stars known as the Galactic Sea, a shining blur sped across the celestial ocean's surface.

A closer inspection of the blur would reveal a ship unlike any make or model known to man, but those in the godly realm's merely referred to it as the space pirate ship, home to the nefarious space pirates.

…no, not those space pirates, because this game universe and that game universe have _nothing_ to do with each other.

So don't go around spreading rumors.

_Anyways_, as the ship cruised through the cosmos, a very short, very red, and very angry space pirate captain shouted orders to his crew on the deck of his ship through a comically large plastic megaphone.

His orders have been translated to the best of our ability.

"You, worm! The engine needs repairing, get to it!"

"Why are you just idling about, soldier? Our armory won't restock itself!"

"Attention, crew; one of the condensed constellations in the brig is about to go prompt-critical. I need an unwilling volunteer to check on and stabilize it using theoretical physics and a grenade launcher."

As the crew went about their daily tasks, one of the foot soldiers noticed a bright orange flare headed the ship's way. He immediately ran up to the bridge where the captain was shouting orders and whispered the information into the captain's auditory receptors.

After hearing the information, the captain pondered what to do next.

"I need a footstool. Someone get over here and be a footstool!"

The soldier standing next to him instantly got on his hands and knees, acting as a makeshift footstool. The captain climbed onto the pirates back, using the megaphone as a makeshift telescope.

True to the soldier's word, a bright flare sped toward the ship, blazing contrails streaking behind it. Closer inspection revealed it as a humanoid with flaming hair, glowing eyes, and a green pommel stone embedded into its chest. Oddly enough, however, the figure also seemed to be lacking hands and feet. What an odd…

"HELLO, space travelers! Pyrrhon gives you a hearty welcome!"

The captain removed the megaphone to see the figure floating in front of him, hands on his hips; that is, if he had hands. Tossing the megaphone aside, the pirate captain greeted the self-proclaimed god, hoping that he would be able to understand the pirate's native tongue.

"Hello, man of flame. We are the space pirates, scourges of the cosmos, and sowers of fear. If you do not have wealth or power, stand aside or you will be shot and killed."

"How DARE you insult my glutes?! I'll have you know that I exercised twice a day before I lost my hands!"

The captain sighed, realizing that this was one of the sub gods of Earth. He motioned for one of the commandos near him, whispering, "You know the language of sub gods, right?"

The commando responded, "Sure; I traveled to Skyworld while studying abroad. Could've gotten a decent job, too, if I hadn't decided to join the force-"

"Yeah, yeah, great," the captain interrupted, shoving the commando toward the flaming deity. "Now would you tell Mr. Big Ego over here what I just told him? Except in his inferior language."

A nasty glare was shot at the captain before the commando approached Pyrrhon and gave him the captain's message.

"Ah, so you're the space pirates that Palutena mentioned in passing," Pyrrhon commented, placing a nub under his chin. "You're far shorter than I thought you'd be, especially your captain."

"I resent that!" the captain yelled, shaking a fist atop his pirate footstool.

"Well, I enjoy a good crème brulee myself, but that's not important right now. If you're looking for treasure, I would recommend that you head the opposite direction," the flaming god said, with a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice, "because the only thing in your direction is an evil unlike…any…other..."

Pyrrhon's voice trailed off as a looming shadow blanketed the ship. He slowly turned around to see a massive grey object and a fleet of strange ships emerge in front of him.

"SWEET UNMERCIFUL MIMICUTIES!"

Before any of the pirates could blink an eye, Pyrrhon bolted off, leaving only an image of the god burned into the scleras of the crew on the bridge. Those present stood in stunned silence, before the captain yelled,

"What are you all doing? Man your battle stations!"

A frenzy of activity replaced the stillness as the crew of the pirate ship prepared to go to battle against the oncoming threat as a glowing figure retreated towards Earth.

* * *

"And the winner is…Pit!"

"Yes!" Palutena cheered, jumping off the couch and pumping her arms in victory.

"Oh, come on, the ONE time I choose not to play as myself!" Pit moaned, slouching in the sofa.

Palutena turned on him and grinned, asking "Well, what do you say? Best of twenty?"

Pit shoved himself off of the sofa and began to walk toward the practice grounds, replying, "Nah, I'm gonna go practice with my new weapon. You know, the Palutena Bow, the one-"

"-the one you got for beating the Three Trials on 9.0, I know. You've only told me about one hundred times, Pit." Palutena finished, getting off of the sofa herself and hitting the power button in the Wii. While Pit prepared to train, Palutena strode toward the broken entryway, telling Pit. "If you need me, I'll be consulting my All-Seeing Eye of Palutena."

"Didn't you have a slightly botched laser eye surgery in that eye?"

"Sure, but it was corrected by Theia, the goddess of sight."

"…are you messing with me again?"

"Maybe."

"Why do you use that thing anyway?" Pit commented, turning back to Palutena. "After all, it's been three years since we put down Hades."

Palutena paused, then turned to face Pit. "Pit, please do not continue on this train of thought."

"Really, the worst emergencies we've faces since then are a few monsters that slipped past the door to the Underworld," Pit continued, ignoring the goddess' advice. "I mean, really, what could possibly hap-"

"Palutena! I come…bearing a warning…of grave danger!"

The goddess of light whirled to face the doorway and saw Pyhrron leaning against the frame, panting heavily.

"Lady Palutena! I'll protect you!" Pit cried, sprinting in front of Palutena and spitting his bow into two blades. He dropped into a defensive stance and gave his battle cry.

"Listen here you black-hearted traitor! I am the servant of the goddess Palutena, defender of all that is just and right! I will protect both the domain of Skyworld and the goddess of light from backstabbers like you. So prepare! To! Fight!"

Pyrrhon stared at Pit with a cocked eyebrow before asking Palutena, "Is he always this melodramatic?"

"Says the king of Shazamatylam himself," retorted Palutena. "And what happened to your hands and feet, anyway?"

"See, that ties into the big, huge, massive problem headed our way," the sun deity commented, shuffling nervously on his leg stumps. "Do you remember six years ago, when I took control of the Aurum Brain-"

"-and you tried to kill me with it?" Pit interrupted sourly.

"To be fair, being a Level Infinity Epic Super God Plus does have its perks," Pyhhron said defensively, "but that's not the issue here. See, after pushing the Aurum Brain away from Earth for about four years, I managed to break free from the core and escape. Lost my hands and feet in the process, though," Pyrrhon reminisced, ruefully staring at the stumps where his hands used to be.

Palutena rubbed her chin as she pondered Pyrrhon's predicament. "So because you were chained to the core, you had to actively break your hands and feet from your body to escape. I hate to say it, Pyhhron, but I'm impressed."

"Yes, well, all in a days work for the god of the sun," the deity boasted, a smug grin plastered on face.

"But could you please get on with the story; it sounded like something serious," the goddess asked hastily.

"Wha- oh right. So, like I said, I managed to escape from the Brain without much trouble, for the glory of Pyrrhon cannot be contained by a hive mind! Unfortunately, I _may_ have accidentally forgotten to obliterate the brain before leaving. By the time I realized that I'd forgotten, the Brain had reactivated itself and was, well, maybe, possibly, perhaps…headedbackthewayitcame."

A look of horror spread across the faces of both the Skworld denizens as they realized what Pyrrhon meant; however, just to confirm their suspicions, Palutena shakily asked, "So, you mean that…?"

"The Aurum are returning to Earth. And they're coming back with a deadly vengeance."

Both goddess and angel stared at the sun god in minor disbelief before Palutena turned to Pit and flatly stated, "See, Pit? This is why we never ask what could possibly happen."

* * *

Seeing as the return of the Aurum was a matter of the safety of all the domains of Earth, Palutena called an impromptu meeting for the Forces of Nature, the Underworld Army, and the Soldiers of Skyworld.

Unfortunately, the world's factions never worked well together, especially in a cramped board room.

"Arlon, would you please get your mustache out of my eye before I punch you in you in your waistcoat?"

"Hoo hoo hoo, it'th tho much fun getting together like thith; you know, guarding an impenetrable fortreth can get awfully lonely."

"I don't see why I have to be here; Dark Pit is a servant to himself, not to any god or man."

"…"

"You know, Cragalanche, Pyrrhon believes that you'd be a better conversation partner if you spoke up once in a while."

"QUIET DOWN, EVERYBODY!"

All eyes were immediately fixed on the goddess of light as she prepared to break down the situation.

"First off, I'd like to thank everybody for-"

"Excuse me, ma'am. I don't mean to be rude, but some of us have to get our beauty sleep. So maybe we could skip the introductions and get to the point of the cmeeting?"

Palutena shot a death glare at Phosphora before continuing on. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, we are facing a massive threat on our planet; one that we're all familiar with. How massive is this threat, you may ask?" She tapped the table, and all those present at the table gasped in shock at what appeared on its surface.

"This massive."

Thousands, nay, hundreds of thousands of ships were scattered about the image; some were pointed, others were flat, and all lacked a hull. Dotted around the ships were speck recognizable only as Aurum troops, whose mere presence filled a quarter of the shot. However, the most terrifying piece of the photo was a massive object looming in the background. It was a sphere with a jagged surface and several spires jutting from its center: the Aurum Brain.

"This picture was taken mere minutes ago by centurions stationed at the abandoned Lightning Tower," Palutena stated. "As you can see, the Aurum are returning to Earth, and in greater numbers than before. If we wish to combat this threat, we must band together once more to defeat the Aurum once and for all."

"Bu-but there are so many!" Pandora stuttered, leaning over the table to get a better view of the photo and giving everyone present a lovely view of her tracts of land. "There must be at least thousands upon thousands of ships! There aren't enough troops in the Underworld to combat them all!"

Viridi nodded in agreement, saying, "It's the same situation with the Forces of Nature. We're short on soldiers and they don't exactly grow on trees. Actually, they do; matter of fact, we have a farm where they mature and ripen…but that's beside the point. What I mean is, they won't be prepared in time to combat the Aurum."

Palutena frowned in disappointment, ruefully sighing, "Unfortunately, our centurions haven't exactly toughened up since the last war, even if we did open up a boot camp. We even offered free t-shirts, but the plan was a bust. I only wish we had even a dozen competent fighters among us."

"Would you be willing to settle for eight?"

All eyes turned to Dark Pit as he grinned, continuing, "I know eight fighters who are as competent with weaponry as Pit and myself, as unflappable in battle as Cragalanche, and tough as an Orne. And they're currently competing in Skyworld's second most popular sport."

Pit thought for a moment, then gasped as he realized who Dark Pit was talking about. "But Pittoo, all they've ever done is fight in arenas. Do you think they'd be ready for a real battle?"

"Trust me, _Pitstain_, if we've got to rely on anyone to help defeat the Aurum, the multiplayer fighters are our best bet."

* * *

**Thus endeth this not-so-normal day in Skyworld. With a much larger threat and much smaller armies to combat it, the factions of Earth must now rely on Skyworld's fiercest combatants to help defeat the Aurum once again.**

**Just as a note, the fighters I'm going to be using are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, and brown. I know that there are two other fighters plus Light vs. Dark, But I want to stick with these eight for now.**

**Yes, Pandora is in human form.**

**Not much else to say in the end-story author's notes. Just glad to get this idea out of my head and onto paper. Virtual paper.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading, and stick around for Chapter 2 of Kid Icarus: Daybreak**


End file.
